Your own Naruto Adventure
by animaniacs-girls
Summary: It's a normal day in your life...but what if you accidently downloaded a Naruto virus?The summary sucks...i know...but it's a lot better.Please R&R!Chapter 5 is up!
1. Virus

Konichiwa minna-san!!! Rei-chan here! Thanks for reading. This is my first fan fic so please be nice, R&r please...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!  
  
You're using the internet at home. You search for Naruto lyrics, downloads and stuff. You look through a dozen of Naruto pics, Sakura pics and Sasuke pics. You read fan fics although most of them sucks. You hit the 'play' button on your MP3 player for the 50th time. Hehehe...this is heaven... You glance at your watch: 5.27 pm Oh crap!!!!!! If your mom catches you using the computer illegally you're dead!!!!! You imagine yourself getting sued...by your own mom!!! More worse, banned from watching Naruto for 3 months!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Wait, what's that blue blinking star doing on your desktop? You click on it. A Naruto chibi pops out. It starts dancing and running around your desktop. You think it was cute before...  
  
Its head hits the recycle bin icon.

It thought your Sasuke wallpaper was its enemy

And it thinks that Sakura in the background is his girlfriend and stared at it.

Hearts was coming out from his eyes.  
  
Yup...pretty cute huh? You click on it. It stopped staring at Sakura, yeah but...now its staring at you! It takes out a kunai from how-should-I-know and yells at you with its chipmunk voice. You could sweat drop right now but you didn't cause you ain't any cartoon character. Anyways, it sends you an e-mail. How you know is nothing of my business and yours too. You open it. And found out it was:

**I WANT RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN NOW!!!!**

And you thought babies were annoying. You deleted it and you started clicking at the Naruto-virus. It screams at you again with its annoying chipmunk voice. You look furiously for the Naruto-virus's file. But you know, searching for **'ANNOYING CHIPMUNK' **isn't the right way. You slap your head, HARD. "Ouchie, ow ow..." you rub your head. You canceled the search. The Naruto-virus smirks evilly at you. You don't know how but as soon as it screams at you, the screaming gets louder, LOUDER and LOUDER. It starts to hurt your ears. You scream back at it. You realize that the Naruto-virus isn't there anymore. Instead...

"Got ramen?"

You turn around and see Naruto flipping through your comics and your very secret dairy. "Wha...what are you doing here?" You demand. "Yea, what's going on here?!" You turn around and saw your bro standing near the door. "Where's mom?" you asked him. "She's busy talking to her friend..." your bro didn't look at you. Instead he was busy staring at Naruto.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Ne, minna-san. What do you think of it? I'll continue if you want it to. Please review, ne? I'll be really happy if you do...


	2. More stuff

Wow! Reviews!!! I'm sooo happy!! A longer chappie here!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still...don't own anything....  
  
"Your Uzumaki Naruto, right?"  
  
"The one and only!!!" Naruto shouted. Your jaw dropped. So, having Naruto in your house was cool...but you do have to explain to your mom...and then your dad...and ALL those Naruto crazy fans...you could just think about the horror...um...stop thinking about it...your scaring me. You watch as your bro pumps his fist in the air.

"NARUTO'S HERE!!!!!!!!!"

Talk about hyper...no...I'm talking about your bro. You can't remember what's the last time he was like this. So anyways, you watch as Naruto and your bro exchange questions.

"So you eat ramen EVERY day?"

"Yeah!!"

"And is it nice?"

"Yeah!!!"  
You're surrounded by idiots, that's for sure. Your bro and Naruto continued their talk before the door opens to reveal...

Your mom.

"Hi Mom!" Your bro called out to her. "Is that your friend?" Your mom asks you. You can't just say "Oh, hi mom!! Sure...Naruto IS my friend!!! I was using the computer and he popped out!! Isn't it funny?" no it doesn't sound right... at all.

"No, he's MY friend!"

You look at your bro. So he's claiming Naruto as a friend...so what?

"And he's sleeping over!!"

That's great!! You shout in your mind. Wait, why am I bothering to know what your thinking? Moving on. So your mom decided to make a cake to celebrate...only to find

"Oh no, I'm out of flour!!"

She leaves for the quest of looking for flour. Dramatic music follows her as she leaves. Your bro decided to teach Naruto the wonders of the internet. You leave them for a while. You on the other hand, decided to raid the fridge. You pour yourself a glass of orange juice and came back to the room your bro and Naruto was in.

"Hey guys, I-"

You stop at your sentence. You open your mouth and screamed out loud. Hey, I would scream too if I found

Sakura

Sasuke

Kakashi

Rock Lee

And Hinata, all sitting quietly. Nope, correction, It's actually Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata sitting quietly. Sakura was actually trying to push Gai- sensei back in the computer and Lee screaming.

"MY ADORABLE LEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!"

'GET BACK INNNNN YOU!!!!!!!!"  
You watch as Gai-sensei disappeared back in. Sakura did the same to Lee so both gone. Thank god. But then...

"Mom?"


	3. Middle night Pranks

Hi, you guys probaly hate me cause i uploaded it late. I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. First, I got writer's block and then my file wouldn't open, so I had to make a new one. I'M SSOO SOORRRYYY!!!

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I'll give all you nice reviewers all the merchendise!!

"Mom?"  
  
Your mom looks at you, then your bro, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakshi and finally Hinata. She does a stupid face before...

She faints. Sakura's jaw dropped and...

"OH MY GOD!!!! SHE'S DEAD!!! CALL THE HOKAGE!!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!!"

Sasuke looked up, a confused expression on his face.

"Who's dead?"

You bro franticly started running around and around and around and around and around and around...stop, I'm dizzy. So anyways, with Sakura screaming, your bro running around and around and around, watcha gonna do? Why am I asking you anyway? You grabbed the first thing you see. A whistle. You blew it. HARD.

Silence.

"Um...maybe we should let her lie down on the couch." You watch as Naruto and Sasuke, course being all gentlemen and stuff, followed what you say. You remember hearing what one of your teacher said about people fainting and stuff, course you don't remember whom though. Finally, after 5 pizzas and 4 movies, your mom wakes up.

"Are ALL of these your friends?"

You watch as your bro scratched his head and shook his head. You took a deep breath and told your mom EVERYTHING that happened. Well, except the part that you were using the computer for a long time and that Rock Lee and Gai thing too. After a while, your mom finally believes you and your bro, but one problem... "Where are they gonna sleep?"

You re-count everyone.

Sasuke

Sakura

Naruto

Hinata

Kakashi

And there's only one guest bedroom. "I know!! Sakura and Hinata sleeps in your room and Sasuke and Naruto sleeps in mine and Kakashi gets the guest bedroom!!!" your bro said happily. You nod. So after awhile, you found some of your pajamas fits Sakura and Hinata, everyone says 'good night' and the lights are turned off and...

"Wake up!!"

You woke up. You look at the time.

12.43 pm

"What's wrong with you?" you asked Sakura as you kick your blanket off. Sakura looked offended for a while and then she answered, "I thought we could play Truth or Dare or something." Hinata nodded shyly. Oh great, Truth or Dare in the middle of the night.

"Is it okay?"

"I guess..."

"Thanks a lot!"

Sakura, Hinata and you gathered in a circle. "Okay, me first." Sakura points at you. "Truth or Dare?" You don't look stupid so you answered "Dare." Sakura nodded. "You have to wake the boys up without being seen. And you have to grab something there too." You nod back. After closing the door gently, you creep up to your bro's room. You grab something soft and cuddly before you took the whistle and blew it. You quickly dashed away after you hear them shout.

"What the-?"

"RAAAAAMMMMMMEEEENNNN!!!!"

"Huh? What happened?"

Sakura quickly closed the door after you came in. You showed them what you got...it was...

A PINK FLUFFY HIPPO?!

You watched as Sakura shook with silence laughter while Hinata giggled innocently. After a while you hear your bro scream...

"MR CUDDLY WUDDLY!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

You hear your bedroom door being knocked hard. "GIMME MY MR CUDDLY WUDDLY!!!!"

"Hey, slow down!!!"

"MR CUDDLY WUDDLY!!!!!!!!"

"What's a cuddly wuddly?"

"IT'S MY PINK FLUFFY HIPP-"

You hear laughter burst from the other side of the door. Hinata who felt guilty, grabbed the pink fluffy hippo gently and opened the door, giving it to your bro. Your bro face was really red when he got it back.

"That's Mr. Cuddly Wuddly?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

You wipe a tear from your eyes and closed the door gently. "That...wa...was the most...funniest thing I ever heard!!" Sakura choked. You nod at her before you both burst out laughing. Hinata who looked a little guilty, only giggled a bit. So after a while, everyone said 'good night' again and the lights are turned off AGAIN and... "Why did Kakashi-sensei get the guest bedroom???"


	4. Mr Cuddly Wuddly's revenge!

Okay, writer's block was in my way. And I uploaded quickly didn't I? This chapter maybe pointless but pleaseeee R&R!! I LUV U GUYS!!!

Max: I'm sorry I made mistakes but I'm really happy that you reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!!!

"So everyone had a goodnight sleep?"  
  
You watch as Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi nodded before you did. Naruto told your mom about last night events. Your bro, who was sitting next to you, kicked your feet.

"Hey!!"

"Tonight's our turn."

"Huh?"

You just stare at him as he walks past by you with a smirk. You feel somewhat curious. So anyways, to your bro's secret lair a.k.a his bedroom...

"Wha-?"

Your bro nod. "We're gonna payback, big time!" He took a backpack from should-I-care and took out some things... "Do they deserve this?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh huh. After the-10-minutes hippo napping of Mr. Cuddly Wuddly, they do!"

"But it's a pink fluffy hippo!"

"And they gave it back didn't they?"

"Plus, Hinata gave it back GENTLY."

"I don't give a damn Hinata gave Mr. Cuddly Wuddly back! We'll prank them, got it?" Your bro snapped at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Still...could we eat ramen first?"

Back to you're secret lair a.k.a your bedroom. Sakura, Hinata and you decided to have a meeting about...

"Could we download Neji?"

You shake your head. "No way, he's a boy." Hinata gave a small 'oh' and apologized. "Who else you wanna download for your operation 'prank boys'?" Sakura asked you.

"How bout 1010?"

"It's Tenten not 1010."

"Oh, okay..."

"Um...Temari?"

"I dunno..."

"Ooh...I know! Ino!!"

By the way, the last suggestion was from Hinata. "NO WAY!!!" Sakura screamed. "SHE'LL HOG SASUKE-KUN FOR HERSELF!!!" Sakura began daydreaming that she's captured by Ino, The Great And Evil Witch and was rescued by Sasuke, The Brave Prince Charming, all titles given are capitalized. Meanwhile... Sasuke shuddered. Something was going to happen and he could feel it. Something that screams he's really going to suffer, and he aint liking it one bit. Naruto and your bro were too busy with the 'payback for Mr. Cuddly Wuddly' plan to notice (A/N I pity Sasuke XD) him. Soon after, a few pointless hours too write about, Sakura, Hinata and you STILL haven't figured out who to download.

"Orochimaru?"  
  
"No. We don't need a guy to beat Sasuke-kun up."

"Itachi?"

"No. That's worse."

"Gaara?"

"No thank you."

You continue to listen to the Naruto music on your computer. Pretty soon, you were checking your e-mail. While Sakura and Hinata were still blabbing Naruto characters name, you found some stupid e-mails the Naruto-virus sent before he well, became not digital. "I give up!" Sakura declared before she flopped down your bed. You ignored her. All you care about is downloading this Naruto episode.

And you end up downloading...

SORRY!! I ran out of ideas!! Someone help!!! And could you guys choose the couples? Thanks!! Rei-chan


	5. More pranks!

**Aw man, Kira-chan and Chidori-chan are on holiday!!! I'm all alone!!!!!! Okie, please send more couples, you guys! It's cause the coupling depends on you reviewers! Enjoy the fifth chappie!! **

"I give up!" Sakura declared as she flopped down your bed. All you care about is downloading this Naruto episode. And you end up downloading...

"Do you know where's the nearest ramen stall?"

Naruto again. You look around you. Sakura and Hinata are gone...maybe you didn't notice cause your busy downloading. "Sure..." "REALLY?!" Naruto's eyes began to water. Sakura petals began showering him with happy music in the background.

"Uh...I think."

Naruto's happiness disappeared. And instead of happy music, there's really depressed music...REALLY depressed. "No ramen?" Naruto sniffed. "Heh...I mean...I know a really good one!!" You got to think of something fast or you'll never have time to watch that episode.

"And...my mom knows where it is!!"

That worked...you thought as Naruto sped up to find your bro. You leave your computer for a while for a snack. Um...a sandwich maybe? Whatever. So anyways, your happy with whatever you ate or drank or etc. and you went back to your computer and found...

Neji (A/N That's for you Silver Sniper!!)

Lee (A/N That's for you SacredGoggles!!)

And Tenten, all looking really confused. "Is it me or are we not in Konoha?" Tenten asked Lee, a little dazed. Crap!!! You downloaded Gai's team! What's next? "It's us, Hinata and Sakura. We're coming in, okay?" "Um...that's if you let us..." "Come in..." You said hoping that they wont freak out. You watch as the door open and...

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!! FUZZY EYEBROWS!!!"

Sigh

"Oh yeah!!! More team members!!!" Your bro shouted as he grabbed Lee and Neji and grabbed them to the boy's side. "Lee and Neji...that makes 5!!" your bro pumps his fist in the air. Nothing seems to make him not happy...that is...before Sasuke spoke.

"I'm not in your team."

"And that's makes 4..."

"Uh...you know what? I...got to practise."

"Me too!!"

"I want to be in Sakura-san's team."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Your bro grabbed all four of them and dragged them into his secret lair. You look at the remaining girls who all sweatdropped. "Um...let's get on with the plan!" "YEAH!!" Hinata, Tenten and you shouted even though Tenten didn't know the plan. So to the boy's secret lair...

"You want to...what?"

Your bro took a deep breath.

"Prank the girls."

"Why?"

"Cause they hippo napped my Mr. Cuddly Wuddly for 10 MINUTES!"

"What's that?"

"MY VERY PINK AND VERY FLUFFY HIPPO!!!"

"Ooh! I have a pink and purple fluffy and cuddly teddy bear named Mr. Poochi Bear!"

Everyone stared at Lee. "Nobody wants to know that." Neji told him, making Lee sad. "C'mon!! You guys must have a teddy bear or two!" Lee begged hoping he wasn't alone. There was silence as the boys looked at each other.

"I...don't." Sasuke and Neji said finally said breaking the silence.

Lee gave a hopeful look at Naruto.

"I hate bears." Naruto's words made Lee even sadder.

"If you're looking at me..." your bro started as Lee gave a pleading look at him that...er...doesn't change anything

"...Mr. Cuddly Wuddly is NOT a bear."

"Why me?"

"Uh...what's the plan?"

Let's leave Lee to cry his misfortune out. In your secret lair however...everyone manage to get a plan.

"First we wake up at 4.00 am cause the boys will probably prank us at midnight. Then we remove whatsoever pranks they made. Lastly, we'll each prank a boy."

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and you are gathered your room. The one who was talking was Sakura, if you must know. "I'll prank Sasuke." You offered. Sakura thought about it for a while.

"Sasuke-kun won't prank us."

"I know. But I thought we agreed on EVERY boy."

"Fine!" Sakura admitted, defeated. "But nothing TOO harsh." "I'll prank Neji and Lee." Tenten said happily. "Fine. I'll prank your bro and Hinata will prank Naruto." Sakura told you. "So, everyone is allowed to do ANYTHING..." Sakura said "...except you." She added pointing at you. "Fine! Fine! I wont hurt Sasuke a lot, happy?" You groan. Sakura nodded.

"So everbody ready?"

"YEAH!"

So after pointless hours to write about again...we'll just fast forward to midnight...

"I'm sleepy..." Naruto whined.

"Shut up!" your bro hissed at him. They're in your room, planning to prank Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and you. "Okay..." Your bro motioned the boys to move forward. "Naruto will prank her..." he said pointing to you. "...Lee will prank Sakura...Neji will prank Tenten...and I'll prank Hinata!" So every boy except Sasuke who almost chidori-ed your bro when your bro tried to wake him up, crept up to each girl and...

"I can't hurt Sakura-san."

"And I can't hurt her (you) cause she told me about the ramen stall!!"

"I can't hurt Hinata cause she..." your bro stopped to find a reason

"...gave Mr. Cuddly Wuddly back gently..."

"Oh geez." Naruto looked around. "Where's Neji?" "Maybe he left." Your bro shrugged. "Uh...could we postpone this?" "I...guess." So the boys got back to your bro room and fell asleep. You didn't do the prank cause well, you girls didn't wake up...awww...


End file.
